Shame
by icylemonsquash
Summary: "I mean, it was just one simple kiss."


**_AN: Just a wee bit of New Year fluff (FAR fluffier than anything I've written recently) that's been lying in my computer since the last new year. Hope you like it, and Happy New Year, guys!_**

**_xxxicls_**

* * *

"Scorpius," I groaned as I felt his familiar mass settle himself on the grass next to me. I ignored the falling sensation I felt in the pit of my stomach that I had learnt to associate with his presence, and continued staring at the sky, taking in the stars.

"What are you doing?" I demanded after a minute, turning around to look at him, square in the face, given he was lying down next to me. It should be a punishable offence for someone to look so good. A few strands of platinum hair had wormed itself from the mass that was tousled casually above his head, and I had the irritating urge to brush it away from his eyes.

He raised his brows, smirking a little. "Looking at the stars, what else?"

"No, Malfoy. _**I'm **_looking at the stars. You're intruding on me looking at the stars,"

He was silent for a while. "It's New Years' eve, Rose," he stated after a while, sounding a little incredulous. "Everyone's mad out their pants. James and Fred have managed to down two entire bottles of firewhiskey without either one of their mothers finding out. Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy and Lily are involved in a pretty intense game of Marco Polo. Albus' dancing with Sheena," he said, referring to my other good mate, and Albus' girlfriend. "And you're just lying here."

"I'm just lying here," I agreed, a smile touching my lips.

"Why?" he asked.

"I love the stars."

He laughed. "They are pretty."

"Pretty?" I crowed. "They're beautiful!"

He shrugged, mumbling something.

"What was that?" I asked, leaning forward.

He shook his head, looking rather unnerved.

Suddenly the entire tent behind us – set up outside the Burrow for New Years – erupted in a loud chorus. "_**NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN-**_"

We sat up, glancing behind our shoulders, watching my family members run off in search of their husbands, wives, girlfriends, and boyfriends. I smiled at him in an amused sort of way, watching my dad sneak up behind my mother and wrap his arms around her waist from behind her, out of the corner of my eye. He smiled back at me, and somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew what was going to happen next.

"_**FIVE, FOUR-**_"

I watched him intently, noticing the way the light coming off the lanterns surrounding the tent cast shadows on his high cheekbones, the way his light grey eyes bore into mine, so telling, and the way he slowly seemed to draw closer to me.

"_**THREE, TWO-**_"

He was really quite near me.

I felt my eyes roll back lightly in their sockets as I inhaled his scent.

He tilted his head to the right smiling gently.

"_**ONE!**_"

I swallowed, and unknowingly mirrored his actions, tilting my head to my left.

He looked at me intently, and I shrugged lightly, feigning indifference - I mean, it was just one simple kiss.

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **_

He kissed me.

It started out slow, chaste, but as he brought his large hand up to cradle my cheek, tilting my face up to his, I parted my lips, and the kiss deepened.

Merlin, it deepened.

His mouth opened against mine and his tongue slid into my mouth. I sighed quietly, reaching up to lock my arms behind his neck, completely forgetting this was _Scorpius_. It just felt too good. As he secured a hand on my waist, his fingers skimming the surface of my skin beneath my blouse, I immersed my fingers into his incredibly soft, short, light hair.

Frankly, I was glad I was sitting down. Otherwise, I probably would have fallen over, given how weak I was at the knees.

We continued to kiss, and eventually, came to rest with my forehead resting on his, catching our breath. Scorpius raised his hand and brushed a few loose strands off my face. He kissed my lips again, lightly, and I smiled into the kiss.

"Rosie!" I heard a distant call, and I pulled my forehead away from his, hands immediately flying to my braid to fiddle with its end.

"Good kiss," Scorpius muttered, rather unnecessarily, in my opinion.

I laughed lightly, nodding, and standing up, brushing dirt off my skirt. I didn't speak – I wasn't sure if I was capable of the words anymore. He remained sitting, his eyes directed forward, toward the burrow, and pointedly not at me. I felt suddenly very self-conscious, thinking about the fact I just kissed my almost-not-really-best-friend.

It was a shame that our friendship had probably just gone to waste with that one simple kiss.

As I walked away with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, thinking about future awkwardness, Scorpius called out to me.

"Rosie!"

"Yeah?" I turned around almost too quickly.

"Happy New Year."

"Oh," I said, brushing my hair behind my ear. "Happy New Year, Scorpius."

As I began to turn around to walk away from him, he spoke again.

"Save me a dance, will you?"

I grinned so wide it almost spilt my face in half, looking over my shoulder. "Sure."

He smiled happily at me, and I turned around, still smiling, fingers playing with the hem of my skirt.

Good.

It would've been a shame to waste that one, simple, kiss.

* * *

**_AN: Don't forget to review!_**


End file.
